Azazel
"I'm human, just like you!" Gabriel ad Istan, '''also known as '''Azazel, is a veteran sorcerer who leads the sorcerer group, Aurora. Background Gabriel ad Istan was born in the Imperial Capital of Colae and into Vezoskie faith. He learned about his abilities as a sorcerer at an early age and unlike many sorcerers, he didn't feel fear or hatred for his newfound identity as a sorcerer. He felt excitement. Gabriel dedicated many years into his early life to learn more about his powers in secret, unbeknownst to his friends and family alike. However, he did not stop there. Gabriel knew that the time would come where his identity as a sorcerer would be exposed to the capital, and needed to make plans if he were to escape alive. And so he did. Gabriel learned from many people throughout his life. Thieves, hunters, travelers, merchants and soldiers. He was also careful to establish connections. Gabriel often found himself working for the same travelling merchant who visited the Capital quite often, and spent many hours doing odd jobs for him around the city. While Gabriel learned from many people during his early life, he gained most of his knowledge through literature. Specifically documents stored in libraries from scribes. Gabriel had been unable to read, as most are in Colae, so he had brought himself to 'convince' a female scribe to teach him how to read Vezoskie text At the age of sixteen, Gabriel's identity as a sorcerer had been exposed by his parents after he conducted a failed experiment in his home late at night, setting the entire house on fire in the process. Gabriel retreated from his home, knowing that now that his identity as a sorcerer had been revealed, time was of great essence. He had at least only an hour before the city would go into lock down, putting faith into the fact that his parents wouldn't give him up. At least not immediately. He quickly used his knowledge of the city's back alleys and hidden routes to quickly make his way to a nearby inn. One where a certain travelling merchant had been staying. The young sorcerer sneaked into the inn and pleaded the merchant for his assistance and the old merchant agreed to help. He stuffed Gabriel into a wooden crate and quickly put him in the back of his wagon, along with the rest of his supplies. The merchant quickly brought his wagon to the capital gates and set off. The wagon was long gone before the Imperial Capital went into lock down. The merchant stopped the wagon approximately fifteen minutes after leaving the Imperial Capital, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Imperial forces would show up in pursuit Gabriel thanked the merchant for helping him, to an extent far more than what he had asked for. Before parting ways with him, the kind merchant gifted Gabriel with a fine Vezoskie long sword, one that was clearly expensive.Gabriel thanked the man yet again before setting off. He chose to flee North, farther from the reach of the Empire. As sorcerers are seen as large threats across the continent, surviving in the Empire would soon be next to impossible. The runaway sorcerer chose to now go by the name Azazel. The sorcerer chose avoid large cities and even villages whenever possible, only stopping briefly to gather essentials to survive. As he had no real source of income, he had to steal most of what he needed. He even found the opportunity to grab a horse when one of the stablemen wasn't properly attending to the stables. It wasn't until he reached the Imperial border that he had his first encounter with continent's best sorcerer hunters: The Order of the Weeping Tree. Two years later, Gabriel ad Istan had found himself in the Noble Republic of Fritel. He had improved leaps and bounds as both a sorcerer and a swordsman in the two years that he spent survivng alone in the continent. Despite his wishes, he had unfortunately not discovered any other sorcerers such as himself. Not any that were alive, at the very least. While many sorcerers share the simple goal of wandering and survival, Gabriel had traveled to the Noble Republic with a different objective. While staying a local inn, he overheard two drunkards speaking about rumors of group of people who lived in isolation from the rest of the world. It was simple banter, one that a made up story that one would hear or tell every so often at family gathers or when drinking with friends. It wasn't that line that interested Gabriel, but the line that the drunkard spoke next. "I hear they serve sorcerers like Gods." Upon hearing the line, Gabriel nearly jumped up from his seat, but restrained himself. He listened closely to the drunkards after that. The drunkard mentioned that he heard the rumor while speaking to a scribe during his visit in the Capital of the Noble Republic of Fritel. And so, Gabriel ad Istan quickly set himself due East. Gabriel traveled from city to city, searching the records and documents of anything that could possibly related to the rumor being true. He did find several leads, though with nothing but vague hints on the rumor, it was far too difficult to tell if a lead was truly related to this possibly sanctuary or not. Gabriel knew he couldn't stay travelling in Fritel for long, as the Weeping Tree were constantly on his tail. And so he visited the place that would likely hold the source of the information, the capital. He had wanted to avoid travelling to the massive city if possible, the chances of him being recognized there are incredibly high. If that were to happen, the chances of escape would be nil. But this was something that Gabriel had to risk his life for. If there were truly some kind of sanctuary in existence in the continent, it could change everything. Skills As a veteran sorcerer, Gabriel ad Istan has access to a wide variety of spells and other skills at his disposal. Sorcerer Abilities * Ignition: '''Dramatically increasing the speed of the molecules that make up an ignitable or combustible target, in order to cause it to explode or set it aflame. * '''Water Creation: '''Gathering the water molecules of a nearby source or those are scattered in the air and putting them together to form water. * '''Air Push: A defensive ability where the caster quickly applies force to nearby air molecules in either a target direction. The amount of force is generally dependent on the caster's skill as a sorcerer * Water Balls: '''An ability where the caster manipulates water from a source and forms them into small, dense balls before firing them at high speeds towards a target. * '''Splinter Bullets: '''Similarly to above, this is an ability where a caster grabs small pieces of wood from a wooden source, usually a tree or even from the hilt of a spear and fires them at high speeds towards a target. * '''Bone Displacement: '''Manipulation of a target's bones. Can be used to impale a victim to death with their own bones, or for the caster to use as a last resort weapon. * '''Limb Displacement: '''The process of sending several waves of force in different directions to twist or mangle a target's limbs or head. * '''Overheat: '''Dramatically increasing the speed of a target to the point of overheating. * '''Organ Manipulation: '''Manipulating the known internal organs of a target's body. * '''Freezing: Dramatically slowing the speed of a target's blood molecules to the point of freezing. * Electricity Creation: 'The creation and weaponization of lightning through the manipulation of energy generated from moving electrons at the atomic level. * '''Electricity Extraction: '''The extraction of electricity from a source, usually from a battery or from discharges during thunderstorms. * '''Plasma Creation: '''A devastating attack that makes use of the fourth state of matter. Capable of causing destruction on a large scale. Takes at least three minutes in full concentration to cast alone. Casting this spell alone can lead to severe burning to the caster. * '''Atom Manipulation: ''The ability to see and operate at the atomic level. Combat * Vezoskian Swordsman Training: As a man born in the Imperial Capital and into Vezoskian faith, he was subject to train in the use of long swords before fleeing the city. Miscellaneous * '''Ability to Read: '''Due to time well spent with scribes during his time in the capital, Gabriel is able to read and gain information from books and documents in both Vezoskie and Souzen languages. * '''Battery Charging and Creation: '''With the generous help of the Souzen Enclave, Gabriel was able to discover a way to create batteries that can be weaponized by sorcerers as a quick source for electricity in battle. Equipment Veteran sorcerers are often equipped with various kinds of gear and equipment to help them survive in Colae. Weapons * A Vezoskie spear wrapped in red cloth. Attached to it is a home made battery. * A Vezoskie long sword kept sheathed on his left hip. * Four throwing knives. Clothing & Armor * A short black cloak. * A necklace which holds the Imperial Emblem. * A pair of stolen Imperial steel gauntlets. Miscellaneous * A medium-sized book filled with notes on properly controlling molecules, atoms, performing spells and various information about human anatomy. * Four water skins, two filled with water, one filled with ale and the last filled with tar. * A spare battery. Relationships Notes